Her Brother, His Cupid
by Pepsi-Chocolate-Shake
Summary: The title says it all. He was just teaching a Rap Class, until she came into his life. I'm tryin this story again.
1. Meet Tina

**_I'm gonna try this story again because I got mixed up on two of the chaps. Tell me what you think. Peace Out._**

Chapter 1

Christina's POV

It was a usual Saturday, I was laying on the couch watching Bevis and Butt-Head, chomping on some frosted flakes in my most comfortable outfit (which is baggy grey sweat pants and a white sports bra) when my little brother came running down the stairs dressed like he was ready to go somewhere.

"Why are you so dressed up?". I asked setting my bowl of cereal down on the living room table.

"Tina, don't tell me you forgot I have to go to Rap Class today". He whined. I suddenly put on a dumbfounded look and then smacked my forehead. How could I forget, I've only been taking him for the past 3 months.

Just so you know about me a little more, my name is Christina, but everybody calls me Tina. I'm 22 and a college graduate and I'm raising my 6 year old brother. You see, my mom died in a car accident about 3 years ago, so I got custody of Dave, who prefers to be called Avey. Anyway back to present time, 3 months ago he begged me to sign him up for this rap class that was being taught by this guy named John Cena. Avey says he's this really cool wrestler, I wouldn't know because I have never watched wrestling. I have more important things to do than watch two guys tear each other apart just so they can lay on top of them for 3 seconds. I quickly got up off the couch and ran up into my room to get dressed, two minutes later I was walking down stairs ready to go, that's when I realized avey wasn't in the room.

"Avey where are you?". I said, then he popped his head out of the kitchen.

"I was just practicing on my lyrics. Are you gonna come inside today like you promised?". He asked pouting his lips. You see he's been begging me to see this John guy and come to his class, but I've been putting it off until today.

"Yeah I'll come in when I pick you up, now let's go avey". I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the house, he ran over to my car and jumped inside as well as me and we were off.

"Now look, me and Jenise are going to the mall, so if you need anything you can call me on my cell". I said stopping at the red light, I pulled out my extra cell and handed it to him. "You can use my other cell, don't even think about playing on it".

"Ok, when are you gonna get me my own cell?". He asked as he put the phone in his pocket.

"When you turn 13". I said as the light turned green.

"But that's to far away". He whined.

"Well if you be good for the next 2 weeks you can use mine ok?". I said as I finally reached the building.

"Thanks tina, see you later". He said as he got out of the car.

"Bye". I said as I drove off. As avey walked into the building he spotted John Cena sitting on a couch with the rest off the class and ran over to take a seat.

"Glad you could come avey, I was starting to think you weren't gonna show". He said giving him a high five.

"Are you kidding I would never miss a class". He said as he sat down with his friends.

**Later**

"So, how's avey doing?". Jenise asked as she searched through another rack of clothes.

"He's doing good, his rapping is actually getting better. Only problem, he wants me to pick him up from inside so I can meet the almighty John Cena". I said as I looked at the shoes, not realizing that Jenise had a shocked looked on her face.

"Tina, do you even know who John Cena is?". She said grabbing either side of my shoulders.

"No, I'm not a big of a wrestling fan as you". I said pulling her hands away.

"He's only the hottest wrestler, besides Randy Orton and Batista. You have to take me to meet him, will you please, please, please". She begged, I rolled my eyes, she's acting like this guy is god or something.

"You can come, I'm just gonna introduce myself and get avey". I said as we walked out of the store.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be going to get him?". She said showing me her watch, it read 12:30. I was supposed to get him 30 minutes ago!

"Oh shit, come on!". I said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the mall.

"You know, knowing avey I'm sure he's not gonna be upset that he had to stay a little longer than usual". Jenise said as we got into my car.

"But still". I said as I turned on the car and drove.

**Meanwhile**

"I'm so glad I got to stay longer, now I actually can come up with a freestyle". Avey said as he closed his notebook.

"Well I told you practicing would help, your one of my best students so maybe next week you can spit a little something for me". John said playfully punching him in the chest.

"Cool, I hope my sister can come and watch. She should be here any minute now, you can meet her finally". He said happily.

"Well what's your sister like?". John asked.

"She 22 and a college graduate, she's annoying sometimes, but she's nice and a good person, I mean she's raised me well". He said packing his things into his backpack.

"She sounds nice, I can't wait to meet her". John said, putting back on his cap.

"Your gonna like her, trust me everyone does". Avey said, just then the two heard talking coming from the stairway.

"That should be her, come on". Avey said grabbing john's hand and pulling him to the door.

John's POV

I was talking to Avey, one of my best students in my class. It had ended a half an hour ago so I just decided to help him some more with his freestyle since it had been coming along so well. Afterwards we were playin' around, talkin' and then all of the sudden we heard talking in the stairway, he said that was his sister so he dragged me to the door, we waited a few seconds before she finally appeared, she was gorgeous. She was really tall, about Stacey Keblier's height with long black hair that was curly and wet (The kind that Juventud from Mexicools has). She had full lips and coco colored eyes that stuck out, she was wearing a demin corset with red accent and a matching mini-skirt with black stilettoes, she had tan like skin and great figure. Her friend was light skinned with curly blond hair, she was also tall and had full lips and big hazel eyes, she too had a great figure. As soon as she appeared Avey immediately ran into her waiting arms, she picked him up and gave him a big hug, I thought that was sweet.

"So I guess you must be Christina, Avey's sister". I said as I extended my hand out.

"Yes and you must be John Cena, nice to meet you". She said as she shook my hand, she had such a soft voice that I immediately took a liking to.

"And I'm her single, available friend Jenise". She said as she extended her hand, I shook it and smiled at her enthusiasm.

Tina's POV

Jenise and I were talking while we walked up the stairway. She kept repeatedly telling me how cute he was gonna be and that I was gonna like him. As we walked inside the room avey immediately ran into my arms, I picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Sorry I'm late Avey". I whispered into his ear.

"It's ok, I had fun, John helped me with my freestyle". He said as he pointed to him. What I saw before me was a tall guy, white, with pretty big arms, he was wearing a white shirt with a matching hat, baggy shorts and white sneakers. Jenise was right, he was cute, he had blue crystal eyes that really stuck out, he had nice lips and a great smile and he had a great facial structure.

"So I guess you must be Christina, Avey's sister". He said as he extended his hand out, he had a nice voice that I immediately took a liking to.

"Yes and you must be John Cena, nice to me you". I said as I shook his hand, then jenise lightly pushed past me.

"And I'm her single, available friend Jenise". She said, I could tell she was star struck, me and avey just giggled.

"Tina, John said that I can do my freestyle next week, can you come and watch, please". He begged, I didn't have anything to do next week so what the hell.

"Sure, I'll come". I said kissing him on his nose, then I turned to John. He put on a smile that was so adorable I just had to smile back.

"I'll come too". Jenise said putting on a huge smile, I just rolled my eyes.

"Tina, can I talk to John for a second, please". He whined again, I nodded and set him down, he quickly ran up to John and he scooped him up.

"Nice meeting you John". I said as I walked out of the room with Jenise.

"Nice...meeting...you too". John slowly said as Tina disappeared.

"So John, do you like her?". Avey said breaking John out of his trance.

"Huh, oh yeah, she's beautiful. Is she single?". John said as he set avey down.

"No, she datin this guy named Terence, he's really mean, to me at least". He said sadly as he sat on the couch with John.

"He is".

"Yeah, he doesn't play with me or talk to me and he calls me names".

"Why don't you just tell Christina?". John asked.

"Because she likes him so much and I wouldn't want to see her upset".

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll find out sooner or later". John said putting a comforting arm around him.

"Thanks John, I wish she was single so she could date you". He said as he got up. "See you next week ". He said as he disappeared down the stairway.

"See ya later little man". John quietly said. "I wish she was single too".


	2. Avey Makes the Date

Chapter 2

Tina's POV

It was Sunday morning and I was still sleeping, I must be a deep sleeper because I didn't even hear my bedroom door open.

"Tina, tina wake up!". Avey yelled, my eyes fluttered open and there was avey sitting on top of me holding a piece of paper in front of my face. "Read it, read it". I grabbed hold of the paper and scanned through it.

_Dear Avey,_

_Sup little man, since you been doin' so good up in my Rap Class I got you tickets and backstage passes to a Raw house show for you and Christina, I got an extra one if you wanna bring her friend. See you at the show tonight._

_Sign John_.

"Can we go, can we go, please, please, please". He begged jumping up and down.

"Yeah, we can go, now get off so I can go back to sleep". I said, I'm not a morning person.

"Ok, can Jenise come?". He asked as he slid off.

"Yeah, go call her, just let me sleep and close the door". I said as I pulled the covers over my head.

"Ok". I heard him say as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Avey ran down the stairs into the living room and picked up Tina's cell. He turned it on and searched through the numbers until he finally found Jenise's and called her.

"Hello you have reached the Kalagar residents, beautiful one speaking". Avey heard her say.

"Jenise it's me Avey". He said.

"Oh hi little bro, what can I do for you?". She asked, Avey looked at the 3 tickets sitting on the table and picked them up to examine them.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a Raw house show with me and Tina, we also got backstage passes". He said excitedly.

"Heck yeah I wanna go!". She screamed.

"Ok, we'll see you tonight". He said as he hung up.

**That Night**

Tina's POV

I was putting my hair in a low, side ponytail when Avey came running in, he looked me up and down.

"What are you staring at?". I said to him as I put on some body glitter.

"You look pretty". He said quietly, I was wearing a blue mock corset with a lace up front top and some black low rise jeans with a blue contrasting belt, I also had on some blue hoop earrings

"You look nice too". I said as I got up, he had on a red shirt that said "Fly guys look like this" in white letters, he had on some baggy pants and some red timberland's I got for him. I picked him up and walked out.

"John's gonna love you". He said, I gave him a smile as we got into the car. "When we get there can we see all the superstars and get souvenirs?".

"Yeah, we can". I said as we drove to pick up Jenise.

**Meanwhile**

"So John how's the Rap Class goin'?". Randy asked as they walked up to John's locker room.

"It's goin' great, the kids are startin' to get better, actually one of my best students, Avey is supposed to be here tonight and he's bringing his sister and her friend". John said as they walked inside.

"Oh, sister "and" a friend, can't wait to meet them". Randy said as he began to change. "So were they hot?".

"We'll personally I really like Christina, problem, she's dating someone". John said sadly.

"Oh, bummer".

"Worst part is the guy has been really mean to Avey". He said as he began to put on his kneepads.

"Oh, super bummer. Don't worry, she'll find out sooner or later". Randy said as he fastened his wrestling boots.

"You know what Avey said to me yesterday?". John said as he slipped on his elbow pads.

"What?". He asked.

"He said he wished she was single so she could date me". John said as he put on a smile.

"Aw, that's sweet". Randy said pouting his lips.

"I wish she was too". John said as he got up with Randy.

"Well who knows". Randy said as they walked out of the locker room. "Maybe she will be".

**Meanwhile**

"Damn, there sure are a lot of cars, where am I supposed to park?". Tina asked Jenise.

"Oh, there's free spot right there". Jenise said pointing to a empty spot close to the arena, Tina quickly drove over and snagged it.

"Come on little man, we're here". Jenise said, Avey quickly put away the Smackdown! magazine he was reading and jumped out of the car.

"You want a piggy back ride". Jenise asked as her and Tina got out of the car.

"Yeah". He said as he got on her back, as they walked inside the Columbia, Ohio Nationwide Arena, they could see crowds of people gathered around the souvenir area and the snack bar., others just scattered around everywhere.

"Sorry little bro, guess we'll just have to go and take our seats". Tina said as they walked through a hallway that led down to the wrestling ring. As they got further down they showed the usher that was standing by the stairway their tickets, the man pointed down to a row of seats in front of the barricade.

"Wow, front row center!". Avey said as he jumped down off of Jenise's back, he quickly ran down the stairs and went to his seat while Tina and Jenise followed.

"So this is what a ring looks like". Tina said as she looked at the Raw ring in front of her.

"Girl you really need to watch more wrestling". Jenise said as they sat down either side of Avey.

"Yeah". Avey said as he gave jenise a high five.

"Whatever". She said rolling her eyes. A few minutes later the arena was packed, the lights started to go dim and everybody started cheering, then she saw this huge screen playing a video showing what she guessed were the wrestlers. As the video ended she saw red, yellow and orange fireworks blasting in every direction possible.

Tina's POV

All of the sudden I heard this song blasting through the speakers, I turned to where everybody was looking at and I saw this big tall man wearing one strapped black tights, I watched as he climbed over the ropes and raised his hand in the air and the crowd booed.

As the first song ended I started to hear a guitar like song, I look at the ramp as they call it and I see this really tall, horrible looking guy with a black speedo on, his hair was silken back and he had this long beard that he tied up with rubber bands. As he got into the ring he stood by the tall dude and stood there.

The crowd started to cheer as this really good looking guy walked down the aisle, he was pretty tall, high cheek bones, great smile and great body. He had tanned skin, as he got into the ring he raised his hands in the air as the crowd cheered louder. As his song went of I started to hear like this Mexican kinda beat and the whole arena began to screamed, I couldn't even hear myself. I looked at the aisle and there was John Cena, he had on a Ruck Fules shirt and a black visor, he was carrying this golden, sparkly belt.

"What's that he's carrying?". I asked Avey.

"That's his Championship belt that he won from JBL at WrestleMania 21". He said, I looked up and saw as he got on the ropes and held up the belt, he looked down at Avey and smiled, then he looked at me and winked as he jumped down.

A minute later the bell sounded and Randy Orton and Gene Snistky went at it. Avey walked me through the entire match, they locked up and then Randy kicked him in the gut, he gave him a DDT and began stomping on him, he walked over and tagged John in, then he began punching on him. Gene managed to get up and give john a cheap shot before tagging in Big Show, once he was in he had irish whipped john into the corner and smashed into him, then he picked him up and body slammed him. He walked over and tagged Gene back in and they did this double team move, when big show got out gene began kicking John in the stomach, I could see the pain in John's face. Gene was about to kick him again, but he grabbed his leg and tripped him over, then he crawled and tagged randy back in, he picked gene up and slammed him to the mat, then he did a pose and the crowd cheered. He walked over and tagged in john, while gene tagged big show, randy went after gene and knocked him out to the floor. Meanwhile John and big show were exchanging punches, big show was about to do a clothesline, but john ducked out of it and picked him up on his shoulders. He turned to face us looking straight at me.

"Damn". Was all I could mouth, john just smirked, I watched as he flipped him over and slammed him into the canvas. He laid on top of him and the ref counted three, John Cena and Randy Orton won the match, as he and randy exited the ring an usher walked up to us.

"Excuse me, do you guys have passes?". He said, Me, Avey and Jenise nodded and showed him our backstage passes. "Ok, come with me". The three of us looked at each other and got up, he led us out of the ring area and took us down this hallway, we went into another part of the arena and I saw all these huge guys talking and eating, I looked at Avey since I had no clue who these guys were, Avey's jaw dropped and so did Jenise's, my only guess was that these were the wrestlers.

"I'm glad the usher sent you over". We turned around to see John, he was shirtless and real sweaty, he had a towel around his neck. "I was gonna have you come before the show started, but you weren't around".

"You were great out there". Avey said. "Can we see the superstars?".

"Sure, yo H!". John called, then this big guy with long blond hair and a handle bar mustache walked up to us.

"Hey H, can you show Jenise and Avey around, there friends of mine". John asked.

"Wow, your Triple H". Avey said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, nice to me you, would you like me to show you around?". He asked.

"Sure, come on Jenise". Avey said as he grabbed H's hand and walked down the hall with Jenise until they were out of sight.

"So, you wanna walk with me?". He asked, I nodded and we walked down a different hallway.

"You know, you look beautiful tonight". He said quietly, I saw he was blushing a little.

"Thank you". I said.

"So tell me about yourself?". He asked as we turned a corner.

"Well, I just turned 22 last month and I'm a college graduate. When I was 19 my mom died in a car accident, so I got custody of my brother. And every since then I've been rasing him, not much to my life".

"I'm sorry about your mom". He said.

"It's ok, so what about you?". I asked, wanting to get to know John better.

"Well, when I was younger I got into bodybuilding and I became a professional. Then one day at my job my friend asked me if I wanted to come down and watch him wrestle, so I did and I got interested in it. Then before I knew it I was in OVW and a couple of years later a talent scout came by and I was one of the few chosen to be in the WWE". He said as we walked down another hall. I liked hanging with john, he was so easy to talk to.

"So, how did you get started in rapping?". I asked.

"Well when I was a kid, at that time everybody was listening to rock music and I said I'm gonna go the other way and listen to rap and I just fell in love with it I love the music and the art form, so when I wanted to become a rapper I got help from my cousin Trademarc, he's an underground rapper".

"Oh". I said as we turned another corner that's when I saw Avey running over towards me and John, he was wearing this big black hat that covered so much of his face I was surprised he saw us.

"Tina look, Undertaker gave me his hat". He said pulling it off and showing it to me. "And I got some other stuff from the wrestlers". He showed me a box full of shirts, wrestling boots and toys.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, but we gotta go, it's way past your bed time". I said as I took his box. "Where's Jenise?".

"Right here". She said coming up from behind us. "I was just talking with Randy, ready to go?".

"Wait, I gotta talk to John for a sec". Avey said running up to John. Me and Jenise just shrugged and walked down the hall.

"John, did you ask her out?". Avey whispered to him.

"No, you think I should?". John whispered back.

"Yeah, I know you like her, go". Avey said pushing John.

"Hey, Christina!". John yelled, me and jenise stopped and turned around to see John and Avey running towards us.

"Yeah". I said.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?". He asked.

"...Sure, I would like that". I said as I smiled. "When?".

"At our house, tomorrow". Avey said, we both looked at him. I thought for a second, I had just met this guy, but avey seemed to really like him. But what about Terence, oh well he was out of town, and it was only a date.

"Well if that's ok, with you John". I said.

"I'm cool with that". He said with a smile.

"Good, see you tomorrow night". I said as me and jenise walked away. Avey gave a wink and a thumbs up to John as he followed the two out of the building.


	3. Did you have fun?

Chapter 3

Tina's POV

Monday afternoon, I was in my closet looking for something to wear tonight, I had spent an hour looking and hadn't found anything that looked good enough, that's when Avey came in. He walked up next to me looking at the pile of clothes, pants and shoes that I had thrown around.

"What are you doing?". He asked.

"I'm looking for something to wear tonight". I said blowing out a sigh of frustration. "But I can't find anything". Avey then searched through my rack of clothes and pulled out one of my outfits. It was a black halter top with a buckle accent and matching low rise black pants.

"Don't you think that's to..revealing?". I said raising an eyebrow, avey just rolled his eyes.

"Trust me if you wear this, John's gonna think your totally hot". I laughed at his comment.

"Ok, I'll wear it". I said as I set the outfit on my bed. "So, what are we having tonight?". A year ago I had taught avey how to cook a little, so far he can make pizza and spaghetti, so I figured it was either one of the two.

"Jenise helped me make hamburgers, your having that". He said as he walked out, I just shrugged and followed him out.

**That Night**

It was around 7:50pm, John called and said he would be here by 8:00, I had just put on the outfit avey had picked out, the top had created a lot of cleavage for me while the pants made my ass bigger than it really was. I had took a shower and put on my butterscotch lotion that I bought, I didn't really need to put on make-up so I just put on my usual clear lip gloss, I had slipped on some high-heels and black hoop earrings. I stood in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror, avey was right the outfit was perfect, I was standing there so long I didn't even hear the doorbell ring.

"Tina, John's here!". Avey yelled from downstairs. I took a couple of deep breaths as I heard someone walk in and the door close.

John's POV

I was really nervous as I knocked on the door to Christina's house, I wasn't really dressed up. I had on a Lakers jersey with a matching cap that I put on backwards, I wore my usual shorts and white sneakers. Then the door opened and I saw Avey, he had on an orange shirt that read "To Hard To Resist" in black letters, he had on some shorts as well and some orange timberland's.

"Tina, John's here!". He yelled as he let me in and closed the door behind me. Me and Avey stood at the head of the stairs as she came down, she nearly took my breath away. She had this short black top on that really showed a lot of cleavage and these low rise black pants that brought out her curves.

"You look hot, I-I-I mean stunning". I said embarrassed.

"You don't look half bad yourself". She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on, your foods getting cold". Avey said as he guided us into the dining room, sitting there on the table were two hamburgers with some fries and coke. Christina and me took a seat, while avey went into the living room.

"Did he make this himself?". I asked as I ate a fry.

"Jenise helped him, I've been trying to teach him how to cook, so far he can make pizza and spaghetti". She said as she grabbed the ketchup.

Tina's POV

Me and John were sitting at the table eating our dinner that avey had gave us, I had grabbed the ketchup bottle because he forgot to put some on it. Thing was the ketchup wouldn't come out, I gave it a few hard squeezes, nothing, I gave it another hard squeeze, nothing. I gave it one more squeeze using all my strength and it squirted out, but not on the burger, it went all over John's face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So...you think that's funny?". He said with a smile wiping some of it off.

"I'm so sorry". I said in between my laughs. "I didn't mean to". Then John grabbed the mustard and held it so it was pointing at me.

"Well I didn't mean to do this". He said as he squirted the mustard all over my face, neck and chest. I quickly grabbed my glass of coke and tossed it on him getting it all over his jersey. He grabbed his glass and threw it on me landing right on my chest, John laughed at the expression on my face when the ice touched my skin, it was freaking freezing.

"Your gonna pay for that". I said as I grabbed the ketchup bottle, I quickly started squirting it on him while he kept squirting the mustard on me.

An hour later I had mustard, soda and ketchup all over my hair, face, neck, chest, stomach and pants. John had it all over his hair, face, jersey and shorts. We walked over to the sink, I grabbed a hand towel and wet it up.

"I'll get that for you". I said as I began to wipe off his face, as I started to wipe off his nose I saw he was looking at me, smiling, I smiled back.

"I'm gonna go take a shower". I said as I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

After Tina had cleaned up she slipped into her sports bra and sweat pants, she was going downstairs to watch t.v., the Child's Play marathon was about to come on. She had walked past Avey's room where John and him were playing video games until he spotted her.

John's POV

As I was playing "Grand Theft Auto" with Avey I spotted Christina out of the corner of my eye as she walked past his room.

"Go down there with her". Avey said breaking me out of another trance.

"I don't wanna disturb her". I said as we set the game on pause.

"She's just gonna watch the Child's Play marathon". He said as he got up off his bed. "Go, go talk with her". He pulled me up and pushed me out the door.

"Ok, ok, I'll go, no need to push". I said as I walked downstairs, as I went into the living room I saw christina laying on the couch in her sports bra and sweat pants with a bowl of popcorn on her stomach watching the movie. She looked cute even when she's not wearing make-up and stuff. I took a deep breath and walked over towards her.

"Hey christina". I said as I sat down next to her, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey John I see you got clean up. I thought you were with avey". She said scooting over.

"Well I guess he wanted to go to bed, plus it's our date".

"True, true, I was just watching the Child's Play marathon, wanna watch it?".

"Sure, it's one of my favorite movies".

"Mine too". She said. "Want some popcorn?".

"Sure". I said as I took a handful. "Sorry about earlier".

"Oh it's ok". She said starting to laugh. "I actually had fun". After 2 hours of talking and watching the movies I had to go to the bathroom.

"Um Christina, where's your bathroom?". I asked as I got up.

"Across from Avey's room". She said. As I walked upstairs I could of sworn I heard crying, so I decided to check on Avey, as I walked inside I saw that he was indeed crying.

"What's wrong Avey?". I asked as I knelt beside his bed.

"I had a nightmare". He quietly said.

Tina's POV

As I was in the middle of Child's Play 2 I could of sworn I heard talking, so I decided to go up stairs and see what was going on. As I got closer to Avey's room I could hear John and him speaking.

"What was the dream about?". I heard John ask.

"Chucky". Avey said.

"Oh don't worry, chucky's just a robot, he's not gonna hurt you, besides your taller than him. But if he tries to hurt you, I'll beat him up". He said.

"Thanks John". Avey said. I quietly looked inside and watched as avey gave john a hug, I smiled.

"If your still a little scared I got something for you". John said as he reached under avey's bed and pulled out a teddy bear dressed all in black.

"Wow an Undertaker bear, thanks". Avey said as he hugged him again.

"Your welcome little man, now get some sleep". He said as he got up. He walked out of his room jumping when he saw me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were there". He said closing the door.

"Thank you for what you did, usually if he had a nightmare he would have to sleep with me. I could never get him to do that". I said as we walked downstairs.

"Ah it's nothing really". He said as we reached the door. "I should be going, it's getting late".

"Yeah, I had a nice time with you". I said as I opened the door for him.

"Me too, it wasn't exactly your normal date, but I had fun". He said as he opened his arms to hug me as I walked into him. John felt so warm when he wrapped his strong arms around me, I didn't want to let go.

As John left I closed the door and went into the living room to turn off the t.v. As I went upstairs I stopped by avey's room to check on him, when I walked inside he was partly awake.

"You ok avey?". I asked leaning on the door jam.

"Yeah, is john gone?". He asked sitting up.

"Mm-hm". I said as I walked over and knelt beside him.

"Did you have fun?".

"Yeah, I did". I said as I rubbed the top of his head.

"I'm glad, well goodnight tina". He said laying back down.

"Goodnight baby brother". I said as I kissed him on his cheek and left to go to bed.


	4. The Skating Rink

Chapter 4

Tina's POV

Monday morning, I was sitting at the dining room table watching the news and waiting for Avey to get ready for school.

"Avey hurry up, I'm gonna be late for work!". I yelled, I work at the skateboarding place along with Jenise, we sell and teach kids how to skateboard. The good thing about the job is our boss Mr. Shift lets us test out the new skateboards that come in. A few seconds later avey came running down the stairs, he had on a Batista t-shirt with a matching sideways cap and wristbands, some shorts and black and white air force ones.

"Come on, we gotta go". I said as I turned off the t.v. We walked out to the car and got inside and within two minuted we were off.

John's POV

"Look, I'm not gonna have you sitting around like at my last party, your gonna at least try to learn how to skateboard!". H yelled at me, we were sitting in the lunch area of the hotel, we were planning things for Triple H's birthday party and he wanted to go skating boarding pit. Me not being a big fan of it, I didn't really wanna learn how, but H has been begging me for a week to do it.

"Fine I'll fuckin' do it, when are we going?". I asked giving in.

"Right now, let's go". He said as me, H, Randy and Eddie got up and walked towards the exit.

Tina's POV

I was in a private skateboarding area with Jenise, we were slipping on our outfits for the day. For me I was wearing a white shirt that had "Tina" spray painted in blue graffiti style, some very tight short shorts that had "Chris" spray painted in purple graffiti and Bautista's white and blue wrestling boots that he gave to Avey. Jenise had on a red sweatshirt that had "Cutie" spray painted in white, capri's with "Pie" spray painted on the back and some red and black throwdown low nikes. We put on our gear and headed to the teaching area.

"So, what are we doing today?". She asked as we walked over to the bowl.

"It said on our list that this guy name Paul Levesque (A/N:Triple H) wants skateboarding lessons. He'll be arriving in about 10-15 minutes". I said.

"So that gives us free time to skate". She said as she set her skateboard down and went into the bowl.

"Hey wait up!". I yelled as I rode into the bowl as well.

John's POV

"So what exactly are we looking for?". Eddie asked as him, me, randy and H walked down another aisle.

"A skateboard". Randy said.

"Oh...well why in the hell is it taking so long?". Eddie yelled.

"Because they all look so plane". I said as I searched through the shelves.

"Who cares, just pick one, we're gonna be late". H said. I looked through another shelf and spotted a blue skateboard that had "Word Life" spray painted in white, I looked up at the sign and it read WWE Superstars, I grabbed it and looked at the price $120 dollars. As I walked over to the cashier, I turned around I saw eddie, randy and H had grabbed a skateboard too.

"I thought I was the one that was taking the lessons". I said as they rung up the stuff.

"What kind of person passes up an opportunity to have their trademark skateboard?". Randy said. I rolled my eyes as we each got our bags and headed out. Back at the skate building tina and jenise were doing moves on the half-pipe until Mr. Shift walked over.

"Hi Mr. Shift". The girls said as they walked up to him.

"Hello ladies, listen your students are here". He said, tine and jenise looked at each other.

"Students". They repeated.

"Yeah, the person you were going to teach brought some friends". He said.

"Oh, well where are they". Jenise asked, Mr. Shift turned around to the entrance. "Guys you can come in!". All of the sudden a group of 4 tall, buff guys walked up to the two girls, immediately Tina recognized one of them.

"John". Tina said surprised as well as jenise.

"Tina". He said also surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?".

"I work here, I'm supposed to be teaching this guy named Paul Levesque how to skateboard".

"I'm Paul". Triple H said stepping forward. "But I already know how to skate, your teaching John". John quickly covered his face with his hand in embarrassment.

"Okay, well john come with me and we'll go to the private area. The rest of you can go with jenise". Tina said as she walked with john to a different part of the building.

"Nice outfit". John said as they sat on the bench.

"Thanks, you too. That's a cool skateboard you got there". She said.

"Yeah I picked it out myself. So how long have you been skateboarding?".

"Since I was 15".

"Damn, so you pro or something?".

"Yeah, I compete, if you look in my room you'll see a line of trophies there. But enough about me, why are you here?".

"Because H is having a birthday party at the skate pit and he wants me to learn, so can you teach me?". John said putting on a puppy dog face.

"Sure, get on your board". She said as they stood up. John followed directions and stepped on the board accidently slipping and falling on his back making tina laugh.

"Not funny". He said.

"Sorry, let me help you up". She said offering her hand out, he took it and rose up.

"Now, just step on the skate board like this". She said as she got on. John followed her and got on, keeping his balance.

"Ok, now when you wanna pushed off just kick off the ground with you foot". She said showing him an example, he followed and kicked off the ground.

"Good, you're a quick learner". She said.

"Well you're a great teacher". He said as they smiled at each other. In the 45 minutes Tina had taught John how to balance, direct, do a couple of tricks on the half pip and even ride the bowl a little. The two rested on the bench drinking their water bottles when john decided to ask her something.

"Hey, tina". He said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah".

"I was wondering if Avey could go on the road with me for a few days, he's been asking for weeks".

"That would be nice, it'll keep him out of my way for a while". She said as they got up, they walked over to where they left Jenise only to find Eddie and H actually skating and jenise making out with randy not to far away.


	5. Excuse me miss

Chapter 5

Tina's POV

That Saturday I was putting on my make-up. It was a big day for Avey because he would be preforming his rap for the class, he came running into my room all dressed to go. He was wearing a black backwards cap, a black shirt that read 'Avey' on it, some baggy pants and sneakers.

"You ready?'. He asked.

"Yeah, do I look okay?". I asked. I was wearing a pink and black halter bikini top and matching two tone low rise pants, my hair way straight down and I had on some pink lip stick.

"Yeah, now come on, I don't wanna be late, we're having a party". He said running out of my room.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming". I said following him out.

**Later**

"So how do I look?". John asked his friend.

Randy gave out a frustrated sigh. "For the past 15 minutes you've asked me that 8 times, you look fine, why are you so nervous?".

"I wanna look good, you know impress the parents and all". John lied.

"Uh-huh, more like you want to impress Tina".

"Is it that obvious?". He asked, randy nodded.

"Look, I knew how much you liked Tina when I saw you talking to her at the show. Face it, you like her...a lot".

"I'm planning on taking Avey on the road with me after this".

"Your doing this to get close to her or something?".

"That and the fact Avey's been askin' for weeks".

"If I didn't know better, I'd say your treatin' the kid as if he was your own".

"Well, I do talk and hang out with him more than the other kids".

"Damn, you guys aren't even a couple and your already playing daddy to her little brother".

"Will you shut-up, I'm already nervous, she's gonna be here any minute".

"Yeah, just think. Seeing her walking through those doors, wearing a small top showing off her chest, pants that fit her just right". Randy teased, by that time john was beginning to sweat and breath heavily. "Her beautiful face smiling when she sees you, her brown eyes sparkling into yours".

"Your right". John said turning his green cap backwards. "How do I look?". Randy rolled his eyes and left while john followed awaiting an answer.

**Meanwhile**

"How do I look?". Tina asked her brother for the 5th time, the two were sitting in the car right outside the building and tina was fixing herself up in the rearview mirror.

"Who are you trying to impress?". Avey asked.

Tina took a side glance at avey before turning back to the mirror. "Noone". She answered nervously.

"Is it John?". He questioned.

"Um, come on let's go". Tina said quickly getting out of the car with her brother, he walked next to her. "You wanna look nice for him, don't you?'.

"No, I just don't wanna look horrible when I'm in front of people". She said hoping he would stop with his questions.

"Your lying". He said as they walked into the building. They traveled up the flight of stairs and went into the room. "You wanna look good for him because you like-". Tina covered his mouth before he could say another word.

"Hi John". She said.

"Hey Tina". He said. He then turned to Avey. "What's up little man?".

"Hi". Avey mumbled through tina's hand.

"You ready to show off your rapping skills today?". John asked. Avey gave a thumbs up and tina uncovered his mouth and pushed him away.

"You wanna walk around, avey's performance isn't for another 15 minutes and we can talk more".

"Sure". She agreed. The two left the room and walked downstairs.

"You look amazing today Tina". He complimented.

"Really, it's not too skimpy or anything?". She asked. John took a moment to look her over, the top alone was enough to make him go wild and the pants once again made her body look curvaceous.

"No, you look perfect".

"Thanks, I like your outfit too". John was dressed in a green cap, Celtics jersey and customized green shorts and sneakers.

"Thanks". They smiled at each other. The two continued to walk around the building as they chatted. "You know when I asked you about Avey coming with me on the road?".

"Yeah".

"Well, I was thinking, and I thought, why don't you come with us, you can even bring your friend".

"...well, I wouldn't want to be in your way or take up your time".

"No, no, it's okay you won't be. And honestly...I would like you to come with me".

"Really". She asked, he nodded. She thought for a second. "You sure I won't be in your way at all. I mean I don't want your boss to be upset".

"I promise, please, we'll have lots of fun". He put his hands in the praying position and pleaded, she laughed.

"Well then, okay, I would love to go. Plus I can probably learn more about wrestling".

**10 minutes later**

John and Tina were walking back up the flight of stairs to the room. Once inside they saw the DJ was playing music, the grown-ups were dancing while the kids were in the corner rapping, talking or playing. Suddenly Jay-Z's 'Excuse Me Miss' began to play.

"Um, Tina". He asked, she turned to him. "Wanna dance?". She nodded her head. He held her hand and took her to the dance floor. He gently wrapped his arms around her bare waist while she slid her arms around his neck, her skin felt so soft against his and her body was so warm that he pulled her closer so she was pressed against him and she didn't seem to mind. They rocked back and forth both listening to the words.

_**You can't roll a blunt to this one**_

_**You gotta, you gotta well, ya gotta light a J**_

_**You gotta puff a J on this one**_

_**You can't even drink Crystal on this one**_

_**You gotta drink Crist-ALL**_

_**Buy some red wine, a little Gocha 9-7**_

_**This is for the grown and sexy, uhh**_

_**You're so contagious, I can't take it**_

_**Have my baby, let's just make it**_

_**Ex-cuse me; what's your name?**_

As the chorus played john could feel Tina's french manicured nails rubbing against his ear. He laughed and she smiled, john pulled her even closer to him and they pressed their foreheads together looking into each other eyes.

_**Yeah, can I get my grown man on for one second?**_

_**Cause I need some ladies tonight that should be hanging wit Jay-Z, Jay-Z**_

_**(So hot to trot..la-dy!)**_

_**Excuse me miss, what's your name?**_

_**Can you come, hang we me?**_

_**Possibly, can I take you out, to-night**_

_**You already know what it's hittin for**_

_**Ma I got whatever outside and you know what I'm sittin on**_

_**50/50 venture with them S dots kickin off**_

_**Armadale poppin now, only bring a nigga more**_

_**Only thing missin is a Missus**_

_**You ain't even gotta do the dishes, got two dishwashers**_

_**Got one chef, one maid, all I need is a partner**_

_**to play spades with the cards up, ALL TRUST**_

_**Who else you gon' run with, the truth is us**_

_**Only dudes movin units-Em, Pimp Juice and us**_

_**..it's the Roc in here!**_

_**Maebach outside got rocks of air**_

_**PJ's on the runway, Young got air**_

_**I don't land at a airport, I call it the clearport**_

_**Therefore, I don't wanna hear more**_

_**back and forth about who's hot as Young, holla!**_

_**Sex-cuse me...damn!**_

_**Your so contagious, I can't take it**_

_**Have my baby, let's just make it**_

_**I got my Gocha 9-7 on right now**_

_**La-dy..**_

_**You gotta puff a J to this one**_

_**Can't roll a blunt up to this one boy**_

_**Your so contagious, I can't take it**_

_**Have my baby, let's just make it**_

_**Ex-cuse me; what's your name? (AOWW!)**_

_**Cause I see some ladies tonight**_

_**that should be rollin wit Jay-Z, Jay-Z**_

_**So hot to trot..la-dy! What's your name?**_

_**Cause I see some ladies tonight **_

_**that should be rollin wit Jay-Z, Jay-Z**_

_**Your so foxy girl..so hot tot trot..**_

_**Everybody's like, "He's no item! Please don't like him.**_

_**He don't wife 'em', he want night's 'em!"**_

_**Now she don't like him, she never met him**_

_**Groupies try to take advantage of him, he won't let 'em**_

_**He don't need 'em, so he treats 'em like he treats 'em**_

_**Better them than me, she don't agree with him**_

_**She's mad at that, he's not havin that**_

_**So those opposites attract like mag-a-nets**_

_**She's sees more than the Benz wagon, the friends taggin along**_

_**with a flashy nigga braggin on the song**_

_**She get's a glimpse of Shawn and she likes that**_

_**He 2-ways her, so she writes back**_

_**Smiles faces after all of her phrases**_

_**Either she the one or I'm caught in "The Matrix"**_

_**But fukkit, let the +Fish Burne+**_

_**Red or green pill, you live and you learn, c'mon!**_

_**Sex-cuse me..damn!**_

_**You gotta thrown your fine linens for this one**_

_**Your so contagious, I can't take it**_

_**Have my baby, let's just make it**_

_**You might go, you might gotta go get you some Scooby Doo's**_

_**La-dy..**_

_**Gotta throw on your Scooby Doo's; those are shoes by the way**_

_**Your so contagious, I can't take it**_

_**Gotta throw on Scooby Doo's hehehehe**_

_**Have my baby, let's just make it**_

_**Ex-cuse me; what's your name?**_

_**This is for the grown and sexy, only for the grown and sexy**_

_**So hot tot trot..la-dy! What's your name?**_

_**Woo!**_

_**Your so foxy girl..so hot to trot..**_

_**Love let's go half on a son, I know my past ain't one**_

_**you can't easily get past, but that chapter is done**_

_**...but I'm done readin for now**_

_**Remember spades face up, you can believe him for now**_

_**But ma you got a f'real, f'serious role**_

_**I'm about to give you all the key's and security codes**_

_**Bout to show you where the cheese, let you know I ain't playin**_

_**But, before I jump out the window, what's your name?**_

As soon as the last three words were said John and Tina were interrupted by Avey.

"Guys, guys". He said. Tina took a sigh as she turned to her little brother. "Come on, I'm preforming my rap next". Avey then ran to the stage area while tina turned back to john.

"Sit next to me?". She asked, he smiled.

"Of course". He said. The two walked over to the crowd and took their seats while Randy announced him.

"Now ladies and gentleman and young kids, please welcome our next performer, who goes by the name Lil' D". Randy stepped down as Avey walked onto the stage, he waved to tina who smiled and waved back.

_What's up Robin hood baby, it's ya boy Lil' D_

_Alotta people talkin bout they tub _

_How you tub workin at Babies R' Us, still talkin dimes_

_You drop a Cd without comin ta me_

_That let me know that you really is weak, still talkin dimes_

_You pullin some scheme tryin ta come back out_

_Ya cd's drop and ya still ain't hot_

_I heard about you bookin yo own shows _

_and then I found out they all promos_

_The money you made off of your mix tapes_

_You blew it off gettin free shows dates_

_You and I both know the only reason you sold _

_was because Emeka without me would've been stuck in the stores_

_Now here's challenge can you do it let's see_

_Drop a cd with no beat then see if it blow in the streets_

_You gettin on radio hatin on me_

_Now the underground game waitin on me ta see_

_if I'ma shoot back or ignore ya bull_

_He got greedy with his team, a little paid in full_

_Then went to the major labels by himself bein fly_

_But everywhere they go they be like, "Where that Paul Wall guy?"_

_He ova here so let's get somethin clear_

_You the past mothafreaka and the future is here_

_and you was here before me so let this be a reminder_

_I'm the rapper they waitin for, you the rapper they tried of_

The crowd stood and cheered for Avey as he took a few bows before disappearing behind the curtains. Tina quickly went to the back to be welcome by an excited Avey.

"Tina, tina did you see me, I spit a freestyle!". He said happily.

"I saw, you were great". She said, at that time john had just walked up to them.

"Thank you so much john". Avey said running up to him, john picked him up and they shared a hug.

"Ah, it ain't nothin avey, you were great out there". He complimented. Avey couldn't keep the huge toothy smile off of his face. "Listen, you know when you asked me could you go on the road with me, but I said I had to ask your sister first?'.

"Yeah".

"Well, I did". He then looked up at tina. "And she said yes".

"Really!". Avey said, he ran up to tina after john set him down. "Thank you Tina".

"Your welcome, besides, I think you deserve it".

"Also, she's comin with us".

"That's even cooler!". Avey said. "I'm gonna go tell my friends". Without a second glance he disappeared out of the hallway and john and tina were left alone.

"So...when do we leave?". Tina asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll come pick you guys up around 11:00am, is that alright for you?".

"That's fine".

"Good so I'll see you tomorrow bright and early?". He asked. Tina smiled as she walked up to him, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bright and early". She said and with no other words, she left.


End file.
